Mildew
Mildew is a cantankerous, and ugly old viking, the secondary antagonist in the ''DreamWorks Dragons''. He lived in a small house on the outskirts of Berk, sharing it with a sheep named Fungus. Physical Appearance Mildew has hazel eyes, yellowing teeth and grey hair sprouting around his face with a rather long moustache. He typically wears a brown tunic that looks to be made of dragon scales, greyish-green pants, a belt with a carved skull on the front and a Viking helmet with 4 horns instead of the usual 2. He also wears rings of grey material that looks to be sheepskin around his wrists and round wood-like disks on the shoulders of his tunic. In ''Riders of Berk'', he carries a staff with dragons' teeth attached to the sides and also wears a pair of Hideous Zippleback feet as boots to frame the dragons for stealing people's boots and destroying Berk. Personality Mildew is a consummate complainer; Gobber even said of his arrival "Here comes Mildew with the complaint of the day." It is implied that Mildew's house was built so far away from the village because of his abrasive personality. Due to his staff decorated with dragon teeth, and the fact that he had a pair of Zippleback feet, a Monstrous Nightmare claw, and a Gronckle head in his house, it can be inferred that in his glory days he was an excellent dragon-slayer, this would explain why he is so rude and arrogant. Mildew also seems to dislike Hiccup, probably due to Hiccup's befriending of the dragons, taking every chance he gets (and making a few along the way) to blame their problems on him and the dragons. Mildew hates dragons more than anyone else on the island, and he talked about holding a party to celebrate the banishment of the dragons from Berk. And he was the only one who was not happy about the dragons returning. In fact, Hiccup's words "there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away" proved to be all to prophetic in many situations. Mildew is also frightened of certain dragons, as he was scared of the Scauldron that Hiccup and the other vikings were trying to get some venom from, which later bit Mildew on the backside. Also, a Whispering Death snarls at Mildew, which involved Mildew running away on a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to not particularly care about the feelings of other people, as he was openly gloating about the banishment of the dragons while everyone else was miserable. It is also clear that he is a hypocrite, joining the Outcasts for Berk's use of dragons and becoming Alvin's personal dragon trainer. Powers and Abilities As a normal human being, Mildew possesses no magical or superhuman abilities. It is possible that in his prime, he was a fierce dragon-killer with immense strength and a knack for weapons. As an old man however, he is physically frail and weak, using whatever strength he has to tend to his cabbage field. Weapons While not shown to be very adept in fighting, he is never seen without his hooked staff, which he uses once to knock out an Outcast guard. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Mildew and Hiccup are certainly not on any sort of good terms in the series. Mildew kicks off their rivalry by intentionally trying to get rid of the dragons. Mildew highly dislikes Hiccup because Hiccup has changed Berk, and because of this Mildew's animosity towards the dragons has stretched out to incorporate Hiccup as well. He intentionally makes Hiccup look as bad as possible in the eyes of the villagers and often attacks Hiccup's emotions through cruel guilt trips and accusations. This has lead to Hiccup highly disliking the old man in-turn. While he never necessarily wishes harm upon the cantankerous old man, when Mildew does get what is coming to him Hiccup find enjoyment from it. After Mildew tricks Hiccup into going into an Outcast trap, and this makes Hiccup even more angry with the old man. However, Hiccup does eventually pity Mildew when he sees him imprisoned, and Mildew convinces Hiccup to let him out of an Outcast cell. Hiccup is then fully willing to help the old man, and even tries to get him to bond with the dragons with some success. Unfortunately, it is all a trick, and Mildew winds up betraying Hiccup once again. Hiccup is unaware of this final betrayal, so he does try and rescue Mildew, but his father tells him that there is no way to help him. Hiccup currently does not necessarily like Mildew's company, but due his ignorance of Mildew's second betrayal, Hiccup has forgiven him until he finds out later of his trick. Hiccup has also called Mildew a traitor when working with Alvin against Dagur, further proving this point but in the end, Mildew helped Alvin save Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick from Dagur and got the Berserkers off. It is possible Mildew has returned to Berk and became an uneasy ally alongside the other Outcasts. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Due to the Viking's animosity towards the Highlands (and vice-versa), Mildew would treat Merida in the same manner as he does with Toothless; with contempt and passive-aggression. Should Merida and Hiccup be in any sort of relationship (as a betrothed or just a close friend), Mildew would be the first to object, claiming that Hiccup was "polluting his bloodline" and spelling doom for the island. The biggest difference between Merida and Toothless when handling Mildew's behavior is while Toothless virtually ignores Mildew (possibly under the request of his rider), Merida would incite physical violence on the old man, adding further conflict between them. Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists